


Smile for me

by keznik



Category: Tasertricks - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keznik/pseuds/keznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny poem for you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for me

**Author's Note:**

> This little poem will attach itself to A Comedy of Tasertricks in due course.

My darling girl,  
Sweet little one.  
Eyes shining with unspent tears,  
Soft lips bruised with cherry hues.  
Lay your hands upon my heart,  
Let my soul embrace you,  
Smile for me,  
My darling girl.  
~~~~~~~~###~~~~~~~~~

Loki whispered into Darcy's ear, pushing her hair back from her deep blue eyes. Hoping that she would finally see how much he wanted her, needed her. A smile would make his heart sing again.


End file.
